ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of War: Pride and Predjudice
Heart to Heart "How is it, Seth? Is the ice bag helping you any?" Shuddering breaths and a slight nod. "Y-yeah. It... it's helping..." "Good. Even if it is you, I'd hate to see you incapacitated over something like this." "Wh-whatever...." True to Weiss's word, both teams - with the exception of Ruby and Rohan - had made it to the dorms. Now they were sitting in ARES' dorm room, with each team sitting on separate beds. Weiss, Blake and Yang were all on Anthony's large bed, while Anthony, Elisha and Seth resided on Seth's large bed. Seth was laying on it in a fetal position, his back turned to the girls and a hand pressing an ice pack to his bruised groin. It was for the sake of protecting what dignity he had, as well as shielding his reddened face. Anthony looked over at the prostrate Seth with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "Wow. I know that I wasn't in this much pain when you did it to me." He commented. "Was it really that bad?" "Yes!" Seth hissed through clenched teeth, jerking a little in anger. "Yes, it was! It felt like someone hit me there with a sledgehammer! That bitch is made out of something other than flesh, I'm tellin' you right now!" Anthony chuckle, leaning over to give a few pats to Seth's legs. "Eh, you'll be fine. Just keep the pack on for a good while and you'll be up and about in no time." Seth groaned in response. "Geez," Yang responded as she scratched her curly crown with a sheepish grin. "I knew your big mouth would get you into trouble, but I didn't see this coming. Leave it to you to spout something sarcastic to the one girl naive enough to take it at face value. Poor Miss Gingerbread probably brutalized you in hopes of becoming your frien...oh wow, now I feel kind of bad leaving her like that. I feel like I'm Seth now...what if that was Rub-" "That wasn't Ruby," Weiss intoned with a grimacing close of her eyes as she massaged the bridge of her nose. Following that she flailed her arms with a groaning bout of frustration. "That was a...a...a freak! I mean, did you see how she talked and moved?! Totally unnatural, I tell you!" "Funny," Blake scoffed, her eyes side-glancing at her with a clear look of disdain. "It seems like Elisha and I would definitely get along with her by your description." "What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Weiss scowled as she turned and sneered at her now confirmed Faunus teammate. "You've done little to curb your tongue as Seth has done nothing to hide his inane mumblings and trigger finger complementing with his hate-filled eyes," The bow-haired student spouted with a gnashing of teeth. "I'm surprised you haven't distanced yourself from me altogether given your vocal opinions of them." "It is not simple, superficial bigotry as that jerk makes it out to be," The heiress pointed out as she began to stand up, looking down with blue eyes full of righteous fury. "How dare you judge me so ignorantly! Not once have I pointed at either of you as racial punching bags-" "Hey-Hey-Hey!" Yang intervened standing up and placing herself between the two standing girls that fixed stares of daggers at each other. With her hands on each other's shoulders she smiled nervously as she tried playing peacemaker. "We're all friends here, no need to make a big deal out of nothing. Instead, let's keep poking fun on Seth's agony. That sounds like more fun, right?" Turning around she whispered towards Anthony with a wry grin, "Your children are avenged, Mighty Arm.~"